trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ane modular transports
The Ane modular transports are monstrous ships designed around carrying astounding numbers of Standard Federation Container Pods. They are long spindles with arms placed radially, equipped with docking pads for containers. The major break with Federation ship building tradition is that the orientation of the decks and the artificial gravity is not flat and consistent through the ship - it's radial to allow the ships to dock pods all around. The largest class is now used as mobile Starbases. They are named after heavy quadrupeds. Bullock Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' 2320 *'Speed:' LWF 7 (old scale) empty, LWF 5 under load. Most of these vessels were built without RI or the HE warp drives. *'Pods:' 32 *'Crew:' 200 without RI control. 100 With RI control. Bullock class ships did not carry their own tugs. Accommodations were fairly conformable, but the slow speed compared to the early 24th century liners meant they were not popular with passengers unless you were really on a budget and time was not of the essence. Bullocks suffered warp stability problems and were never built in numbers. The few built were converted to robot control within ten years of initial operation. Two are still in service in this role. Buffalo Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' 2325 *'Speed:' LWF 7 (old scale) empty, LWF 5 under load. Most of these vessels were built without RI or the HE warp drives. *'Pods:' 48 *'Crew:' 200 without RI control. 100 With RI control. The Buffalo class was the answer to the warp stability problem. By placing the nacelles in the center of the craft the warp bubble could be more easily balanced about the load. They are harder to turn, an issue with all ships of the type. They are great in straight lines. The Buffalos saw no improvement in speed or comfort. 119 Buffalo class ships were built 7 are still in service as robot haulers. Pachyderm Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' 2337 *'Speed:' LWF 8 (new scale) empty, LWF 6 under load. Most of these vessels were built without RI or the HE warp drives. *'Pods:' 96 *'Crew:' 300 or RI with 150 Pachyderm class container ships saw the first use of the 16 container ring. They also saw advances in speed. This basic format is the current one in use with the modular ring sections being used to make a ship at what ever size is required. Only three Pachyderms were built with HE Warp drives. It has generally been found that RIs find driving big container ships a bore. The Pachyderm and the latter Mammoth are largely sold to other than Ane interests. As such do not have drives that require an Ane RI crewman. This class is still in use throughout the Federation. 83 units are still in operation in slow high volume applications. Mammoth Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used: 2355' *'Speed:' LWF 9 (new scale) empty, LWF 8 under load. *'Pods:' 128 *'Crew:' 300 to 2000. The Mammoth class was the first class considered a high speed hauler. Only two rings larger than the previous Pachyderm class its main feature was warp 8 speed under load. Like the Pachyderm class the majority of the Mammoths were sold out side the Ane Confederation. the Mammoth is popular with any application that needs lots now. Even with the diSodium revolution many Mammoths are still in operation. Behemoth Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' *'Speed:' LWF 9.5 (new scale) empty, LWF 8 under load. *'Pods:' 256 *'Crew:' Same as above. Most are RI control. The Behemoth class container ship was seen as the next big thing in commercial bulk haulers. It was a ship too far. Too much capacity. It looked like El Nanth Starships was going to take a bath. The Far Sector and the Sixliss rescued the Behemoth. With the opening of the Far Sector a need existed to get massive amounts of goods over a long distances. Eventually six Behemoths were bought in the HE version for the Far Sector run. 10 more are in the process of ferrying the Sixliss from their Exodus fleet to Newhome. One was bought by the Klingon empire in standard drive for the rescue mission to the Great Orion Sphere. The event of the diSodium breakthrough doomed the Behemoth to a short service life. It was too long to live. Simulations indicated that diSodium speeds would set the massive ship to vibrating itself to death. No upgrades for the Behemoth. A smaller version the diSodium powered Mastodon was developed from the previous model the Mammoth, half the size of the Behemoth. The question remained of what to do with the Behemoths. The answer was the mobile starbase. Equipped with the weapons pods used for the Starbase 224 to Starbase 600 run, and a variety of specialized pods for ship servicing and resupply, crew quarters and recreation they could act as small starbases placed on station for as long as needed. The six Behemoths used in the Far Sector were so converted as the newer Mastodons came on line. Mastodon Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' *'Speed:'SWF 9 unloaded SWF8 under load *'Pods:'128 . *'Crew:' Same crew. All are RI control. The Mastodon class is the latest development in El Nanth Starships' line of massive cargo ships. These vessels incorporate diSodium drives. They are a step down from the previous Behemoth class ships which were simply too large. The faster Mastodon makes up for the lack of space with speed. Starfleet has taken these vessel into the fleet proper rather than as a contract. The widely separated bases of the far sector called for something larger to move personnel and cargo. One Mastodon has been taken as as light mobile Starbase (MLSTB) or fleet tender. Obviously not as large or able to carry as much as the Behemoth class, but sometimes how fast you get it there matters more than now much you get there. Fully loaded she still moves 6 times faster than the Behemoth class ships. Ships This list is only vessels commissioned in the ADF. Civilian models are not mentioned. *'Fidelis MLSB-906' -- Built 2385 *'Gunga Din HTA-52' -- Built 2385 Taken into the Ane History Scouts *'Atlas HTA-53' -- Built 2386 *'Babe HTA-55' -- Built 2386 Taken into the Ane History Scouts. *'Antonio HTA-56' -- Built 2387 *'Graham HTA-57' -- Built 2387 *'Saxon HTA-58' -- Built 2388 *'Thrax HTA-59' -- Built 2388 *'Gama HTA-60' -- Built 2389 *'Saldo HTA-61' -- Built 2389 Yesterday Class *'Builder:' El Nanth Starships *'First used:' 2406 *'Speed:'SWF 9.9 unloaded SWF 9.5 under load *'Pods:'32 *'Crew:' Same crew. All are RI control. As in "we need it yesterday". This is a high speed cargo carrier, HSCC. It can get a decent amount to you as fast as frankly anything can move. So far they have been seen only in Starfleet. The Yesterday class carries the same engine and mid-section layout as the Mastodon, but only two container rings. All that power dedicated to very little. Incidentally, no one has ever tried a time warp in something like this. We regard this as a good thing, so let's keep it that way. Ships Block One Yesterday Class: DiSodium HE warp drives, G5 crystal mind computers, Class 14 weapons. *'Yesterday HSCC-1' -- Built, Oz 2405 -- Stationed at Oz Spacedock 6 hours to move. *'Soonest HSCC-2' -- Built, Oz 2405 -- Stationed at Ssilur Spacedock, 6 hours to move *'Urgent HSCC-3' -- Built, Oz 2405 -- Stationed at Balmora Spacedock, 6 hours to move *'Rapid HSCC-4' -- Built, El Nanth 2405 -- Stationed at Earth Spacedock, 6 hours to move *'Express HSCC-5' -- Built, El Nanth 2405 -- Stationed at El Nanth Spacedock, 6 hours to move. *'Vai HSCC-6' -- Built, El Nanth 2405 -- Stationed at Chelsea Spacedock, 6 hours to move. *'Wczoraj HSCC-7' -- Built, Oz 2405 -- Stationed at Zoldotthon Spacedock, 6 hours to move Non-ADF Ships *'Like Now Man NCC-114584' Built, Three suns Station 2406 -- Stationed at Three Suns Station 6 hours to move, Builder manned. *'Azkar NCC-114592' Built, Three suns Station 2406 -- Stationed at Arth Spacdock 6 hours to move, Builder manned. =Subsidiary Equipment= The Escort Pod Developed to carry and tend a short ranged escort ship like a Defiant class. They can be fitted to different small ships. There were first seen on the Starbase 224 to Starbase 600 run under the Klingon Empire. This are vital for the long range large container ships on dangerous routes as most of them can't get out of there own way. The Standard Cargo Pod Ubiquitous throughout the Federation. This 40x200 meter cargo transport pods have been standard since the mind 23rd Century. Countless classes of ship are equipped to tow and haul them. Pod interiors vary from open bulk cargo, to decked out for pallet cargo, or even tankers. Standard pods will have a small fusion generator for internal life support. Standard pods are not rated for passenger use. The Starliner Pod This variant is used almost exclusively within Starfleet. A means to turning a tug into a transport ship. Starliners are complete impulse only ships. They have everything you expect of find on a transport ship except a warp drive. Starliners are rated for a maximum occupation of 400 and seldom carry that. Variants have included Hospital pods, lab pods, colony rescue pods, lander pods, station pods and more. Starbase 600 added the Wanderer Class to this line up, a complete starship that retains the towing pad. These are commonly supplied to Wanderer crews. The Weapon Pod This version was first used on the Behemoth for the Starbase 224 to Starbase 600 run under the Klingon Empire. A route fraught with pirates and other hazards. It is equipped with class 10 phasers and two optocops turrets with a load of 800 torpedoes. They continue see use through out the Far Sector often with better phasers. Category:Ships Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ADF Category:Ane Space Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Treknical